


Telepon Curhat

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Family, Gen, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls & Telephones, Talking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Malam Visi dan Filan yang sama-sama tidak enak. / “Kalau besok aku ketemu Valent, bagusnya aku ngomongin apa, ya?”





	Telepon Curhat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon Komik.

.

.

.

_ Dia kenal aku! Valent tahu namaku! _

Fakta sesederhana itu saja cukup membuat Visi tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jantungnya terus saja berdegup kencang, tidak karuan. Matanya terus membuka seolah menantang cahaya lampu yang selalu dipasangnya saat tidur.

_ Kalo ketemu besok gimana, ya…? _

Masih juga tidak bisa tenang, Visi akhirnya bangkit dari kasur. Diraihnya ponsel dan diteleponnya nomor Filan. Gadis itu rasa sebaiknya dia mencurahkan dulu perasaannya saat ini. Yah, daripada dia senang sendiri sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur?

“ _ Haa … looooo? _ ”

“Filan!” seru Visi cepat. “Ini Visi!”

“ _ Vi-visiii? _ ” balas Filan, tidak jelas. Kemungkinan besar karena terbangun akibat telepon. “ _ Ngapaiiin telepon? Aku masih kerja, niiih. Hoahem. _ ”

“... Filan, kita nggak lagi main rumah-rumahan. Kamu ngelindur, ya?”

“ _ Siiiapa yang nggaaak ngelindur kalo ditelepooon jam satu pagiii _ ?”

“Aku nggak bisa tidur!” Visi menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Kepikiran terus kalo besok bakal ketemu Valent lagi!”

“ _ Vis. _ ”

“Iya?”

“ _ TEGA AMAT SIH NGEBANGUNIN ORANG LAGI ENAK TIDUR BUAT CURHAT DOANG. _ ”

“Habis gimana dong, Filaaan?” tanya Visi setengah putus asa. “Aku nggak tau harus bilang ke siapa lagi. Lagian orang yang deket sama aku dan temenan sama Valent kan cuma kamu….”

“ _ Duh, iya, iya. _ ” Filan mengerang. “ _ Gimana? Gimana? Apa yang bisa kubantu? _ ”

“Kalau besok aku ketemu Valent,” Visi menghela napas, “bagusnya aku ngomongin apa, ya?”

“ _ Ngomongin apa aja bisa, kok―oahem. _ ” Filan menguap di ujung sana. “ _ Aku juga belum kenal-kenal amat sama Valent, Vis. Baru juga berapa hari. _ ”

“I-iya, sih….” Visi merengut. “Kalo aku ngomongin buku, kira-kira dia bakal tertarik, gak?”

“ _ Sepengetahuan aku, Vis, Valent itu di kelas kerjaannya tidur melulu, _ ” jawab Filan, jujur. “ _ Kalau istirahat, dia pasti ke kantin. Beli makan. _ ”

“Tapi, Fil, dia nilainya bagus-bagus.”

“ _... kenapa dunia ini tidak adil, Tuhan. _ ”

Visi hanya ikut terkekeh  _ ngenes _ karena dia sendiri tahu betapa nyatanya kalimat itu. “Gimana, Fil? Menurut kamu, Valent bakal tertarik gak kalau kuajak ngobrol soal buku?”

“ _ Hmm…. _ ” Jeda sejenak, kemungkinan besar Filan sedang berpikir. “ _ Menurutku, Vis, kalau kamu nggak tau hobinya, kamu  _ gambling _ dan bisa-bisa malah Valent gak suka sama kamu. _ ”

“Gitu, ya?” Nyali Visi kembali menciut. “Terus, aku bisa ngomongin apa, dong?”

“ _ Waktu itu Valent bilang kenal kamu dari mana, Vis? _ ”

“Dari … tulisanku yang dipajang di mading.”

“ _ Kenapa nggak ngebahas itu aja? _ ”

Visi tertegun. “Maksudnya?”

“ _ Kan kamu bisa tanya pendapat dia soal tulisan itu, terus minta kritik dan saran buat tulisan kamu selanjutnya, _ ” jelas Filan. “ _ Oh! Kalau cara tadi berhasil, ajak aja dia nulis bareng! Mungkin dia juga suka! _ ”

Mata Visi spontan berbinar-binar. “Bener juga, ya! Ide kamu bagus banget, Filan!”

“ _ I-iya, gak―OHOHO! Iya, dong! Filan gitu, lo! _ ”

“Sekarang aku bisa tidur. Makasih ya, Filan!”

“ _ Sama-sama, Vis! _ ”

Selesai mengobrol dengan Filan, Visi segera menutup teleponnya. Ditariknya selimut yang sejak tadi gadis itu pasang dan lepas lalu dengan mudahnya gadis itu tertidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Filan terancam tidak dapat tidur lagi sampai pagi.

“Visi…,” gumamnya pelan sambil menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Duo sepupu ini sangatlah kyut dan sayang kalau nggak dibuat fanfik x”D
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
